Dragon Ball: Guardian of the Universe Episode 2- A Very Hairy Battle
(Scene is M. City at night) (A Person walks down the street and sees Kirro laying on the ground. The person rushes towards her) Person: (Shakes Kirro) OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?! (Kirro wakes up and stands) Kirro: What happened.. Person: M. City is destroyed.. Do you know what happened ma’am? (Kirro looks around, trying to remember) Kirro: Have you seen a little boy? Black hair, short, age of 11. Person: No. Kirro: Damn it! Yrome must’ve took my brother.. but where.. (Kirro closes her eyes, trying to sense her brother’s power level) Kirro: They are not that far from here. (Kirro powers up and files south towards mountain ranges) Kirro: (Thinks) If that b***h hurts my brother.. The things I’ll do.. (Kirro files faster) (The scene changes to mountains) (Yrome stomps on Gurin’s chest) Yrome: TELL ME WHERE IT IS! Gurin: (Tries to get Yrome’s foot off of chest) I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT (Yrome kicks Gurin into a mountain and follows it by an energy blast) Yrome: Worthless little kid. (Yrome pushes a button on his scouter) Yrome: Yeah. The resource isn’t on this worthless planet. .. Yrome: I’ve looked everywhere! No a single thing. Can I blow up this planet? .. Yrome: Ugh. Fine. I’ll wait it out. Call you as soon as I find it. (Hangs up) (Yrome turns around) Yrome: What the.. (Gurin has transformed into a Great Ape) Yrome: Th-The moon’s out?! (Gurin tries to stomp on Yrome but he dodges) Yrome: Where’s the moon at.. (Gurin picks up a giant boulder and throws it at Yrome) Yrome: What th- (Yrome gets hit by the boulder and is thrown into a mountain) Gurin: (Roars) (Yrome destroys the mountain he was thrown in and files up in the sky) Yrome: WHERE’S THE F***ING MOON?! (Yrome looks all around and finds it. He stares directly at it and transforms into a Great Ape) Yrome: (Files towards Gurin) HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?! (Gurin roars and charges at Yrome, knocking him down) Yrome: UUUGH. (Yrome opens his mouth and fires an energy blast at Gurin, knocking him off of him) Yrome: (Stands up) WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT POWER BOY?! (Gurin roars and stands up. He pounds on his chest and opens his mouth, firing an energy blast at Yrome) Yrome: THAT’S IT. (Opens mouth and fires another energy blast) (Both of their blasts collide, but Yrome’s blast is stronger than Gurin’s) Yrome: LITTLE BOY YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! (Gurin gets hit by the blasts and gets knocked back) Yrome: HA (Yrome jumps on top of Gurin and continuously punches his face) Yrome: YOU CAN’T BEAT ME BOY. (Yrome is shot from an energy blast from behind, causing him to fly into another mountain) Kirro: Hands off my brother, b****. (Yrome files back to where Kirro and Gurin are at) Yrome: YOU CAN’T DEFEAT ME LITTLE GIRL. I’M 10 TIMES STRONGER THAN BEFORE. Kirro: You can have all the strength in the world. But if you have no skills, you’re weak. Yrome: ENOUGH TALK. (Yrome charges at Kirro) Kirro: (Dodges and blasts an energy blast in one of Yrome’s eyes) Yrome: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. (Gurin comes behind Yrome and slams him to the ground) Yrome: YOU BRATS. (Yrome glows in a blue aura and explodes with energy) Kirro: WHAT THE.. (Kirro files away as fast as possible, escaping the explosion) (The explosion wipes out mountains and dried up the nearest river) Kirro: Damn. That explosion could’ve killed someone.. (Yrome sneaks attack Kirro from behind and grabs her) Yrome: YOU CAN’T RUN AWAY FROM ME. (Yrome crushes Kirro in his hands. Kirro screams in pain) Yrome: YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS. (Gurin comes from behind Yrome, grabs him by his tail and slams him to the ground. Yrome lets go of Kirro) Yrome: WHY YOU! (Yrome tackles Gurin and they start punching each other. Kirro files up in the air.) Kirro: (Thinks) Hmm. Gurin and I aren’t going to defeat Yrome in his current state. We need him to go back to his original state. But how? Do we need to wait until morning? No. That’s hours away.. What about.. Kirro: GURIN HOLD HIM DOWN. (Gurin gets Yrome in the position Kirro wants him in) Yrome: WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? (Kirro creates a blue energy disk in her hands) Kirro: TAKE THIS! (Kirro throws the energy disk at Yrome’s tail, cutting it off. Yrome goes back to his original state) Yrome: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Gurin steps on Yrome. Yrome screams) Kirro: (Files towards Yrome) How does it feel on the other side? Yrome: Heheh.. Little do you know.. There are people who are stronger than me.. They will come and destroy you.. Kirro: Wh-What? Yrome: They will find out that I’m dead.. Then they will send out soldiers.. Who are far stronger than I am.. And destroy you and this worthless planet.. (Gurin picks up Yrome, throws him in the air, and blasts him with a strong energy blast. Yrome’s body is disintegrated) (Gurin collapses to the ground. Kirro creates another energy disk and cuts off his tail. Gurin returns to his original state) Kirro: (Picks up Gurin) C’mon buddy. Time to go back home. Mom’s probably worried.. (Kirro flies back home with Gurin on her shoulder) (The scene changes to a spaceship) (A woman walks into a room with screens, computers, and people working at desks) Soldier: SURAI, MA’AM. (Bows) Surai: Replay Yrome’s scouter footage. Soldier: YES MA’AM. (The Soldier replays Yrome’s scouter footage) Surai: Hmmm.. Interesting.. What’s the boy’s name? Soldier: Gurin, ma’am. Surai: And the girl’s? Soldier: Kirro. Surai: Their power levels are impressive. Especially for the little boy. Soldier: NO ONE IS STRONGER THAN YOU MA’AM. Surai: I know. (Surai flips her hair and fires an energy blast at the soldier, causing him to fly into a wall) Surai: HOW MUCH TIME WILL IT TAKE US TO GO TO THIS PLANET!? Computer Person: Three and a half to four months. Surai: Ugh. I hate f***ing waiting.. LETS SET ROUTE TO THAT PLANET. I wanna see what these people are working with. I might send out a little message.. Are Gurin prepared to face off against this new powerful force, Surai? Find out on the next episode on Dragon Ball: Guardian of the Universe! Category:Dragon Ball: Guardian of the Universe